A-ah?
by Seadanya Aja
Summary: 'Jangan lihat buku dari sampulnya' Peribahasa itu cocok untukku,/"aku ingin dilihat bukan karena keluargaku"
1. Chapter 1

**Title; Street Fight!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author; Rhindnewbie (nga lama lagi ganti pen name)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer; Seluruh karakter dan tokoh milik Massashi Kishimoto, saya hanya meminjam charnya saja**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre;** **Friendship, Action dan Au**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rating; T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair; ...**

 **Warn! Typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai Eyd, Author newbie, Mainstream(mungkin?), tidak bisa menentukan alur, update tak menentu dan segala kekurangan dan gangguan lainnya.**

 **Request dari Muhammad2611,** **ditulis tanggal 28 juni 2016 sekitar jam 18:30, dan selesai jam 19:30an menit tanggal 28 juni 2016. Diedit lagil hingga publish jam 21:55.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chap1 Prolog dan Sekolah baru**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto Pov  
**

'Ugh.. Kulihat cahaya matahari menerobos masuk kedalam kamarku dari jendela dengan seenak jida- Eh! Bukankah cahaya matahari nga ada jidat? Ah biarlah'

'Jam 06:01, lebih baik aku bangun, jam masuk sekolah kudengar pukul 08:45. Masih banya waktu, Seperti apa ya sekolah baru nanti? Daripada memikirkannya lebih baik aku langsung bangun pergi mandi, makan ramen dan berangkat'.

 **Naruto Pov End  
**

Kita mulai perkenalannya, pemuda tadi adalah Namikaze Naruto(18th) atau orang-orang khususnya disekolahannya dulu menggenalinya sebagai Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto adalah Anak pengusaha sekaligus pemilik perusahaan Namikaze Corp yang bergerak dibidang Otomotif bernama Namikaze Minato(41th) dan Uzumaki Kushina(40th), ia memiliki kakak perempuan bernama Namikaze deidara yang bekerja sebagai artis(20th).

Lalu mengapa naruto tidak memakai marga Namikaze?

Simple, ia tidak ingin memiliki teman seorang penjilat yang hanya melihat seseorang dari kekayaannya saja.

Ia Naruto pernah menggalami hal tersebut saat masih sekolah dasar, dulu waktu ayahnya belum menjadi pengusaha, ia selalu dihina oleh teman sekelasnya karena berkebutuhan yang pas-pasan.

Di sekolah dasar ia menimba ilmu di Iwagakure Senior HighSchool, sebuah sekolah berstandar nasio- oh mungkin internasional. Lalu dapat dari mana ia uang untuk masuk kesekolah itu? Hah.. Percayalah sebelumnya ia sekolah disekolah dasar diUzushio tempat kelahirannya, dari kelas1-5 ia selalu mendapat rangking. Bahkah kerap kali ia dibawa untuk mengikuti olimpiade. Ia tidak hanya menonjol dibidang pelajaran, namun juga sangat menonjol dibidang non-akademik.

Dari hal itulah saat naik ke kelas 6 ia mendapat tawaran beasiswa dari sekolah iwa tersebut. Dan tentu ia tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas itu. Awal semester memang melelahkan baginya, tidak memiliki teman dan juga selalu dicaci maki, dan juga dibully. Bukannya ia takut melawan, namun ia sadar siapa dirinya waktu itu. Kedengarannya akan sombong, tapi percayalah pada waktu itu jika ia mau melawan mungkin ia bisa saja mengirim 10 orang kerumah sakit jika berkelahi melawan Uzumaki Naruto.

Namun semua berubah ketika ayahnya menjadi seorang pengusaha sukses dan membangun sebuah perusahaan Namikaze Corp, nama Namikaze dikenal dimana-mana, bahkan sampai kesekolah naruto. Ia yang awalnya tidak memiliki teman menjadi banyak yang mendekatinya. Inilah yang paling ia benci.

Semenjak masuk ke smp, ia selalu memakai marga Uzumaki. Orang tuanya selalu bertanya, ' mengapa kau tidak mau memakai marga Namikaze?' dan jawabannya tetaplah sama 'aku ingin orang-orang melihatku sebagai Naruto! Bukan Namikaze!'. Dan yah kedua orang tuanya sangat bangga mendengar jawabannya.

Disekolah smp ia awalnya memiliki teman bernama Aburame Shino disana, namun akhirnya Shino pindah kekonoha mengikuti ayahnya yang seorang Professor sekaligus Peneliti serangga dan satwa langka. Ibu Shino adalah seorang artis. Shino bisa dibilang memiliki keluarga kaya dan ia satu-satunya yang menerima Naruto apa adanya.

Naruto berambut jabrik dengan poni agak panjang didepan, berkulit agak tan, bermata biru, memiliki tinggi 173.0 cm dengan berat 54.5 kg, lahir dikota Uzushiogakure.

Lalu kenapa naruto memutuskan pindah kekonoha daripada melanjutkan sekolah di Iwagakure Senior Highschool?...mari kita lihat

 **Flashback**

"Naruto, kenapa kau tiba-tiba meminta untuk dipindahkan ke sekolah lain?" tentu saja minato heran dengan permintaan anaknya itu

"Hah.. Identitasku sebagai Namimaze telah terbongkar gara-gara artis terkenal yang tiba-tiba datang kesekolahku dan mengaku sebagai kakakku"

Orang yang disinggung hanya cengengesan tak jelas.

"Aku kan rindu padamu naru, sudah hampir 2 tahun kau tidak pulang kerumah"

Alasan yang masuk akal, namun tidak harus langsung kesekolahnya kan?

"Memangnya kau ingin pindah kemana naru?"

Kali ini ibunya yang berada dikirinya bertanya

"Ke KHS(Konoha Senior Highschool) bu"

"Apa kau serius naruto ingin pindah ke KHS? Sekolah berstandar internasional yang banyak orang-orang kalangan atas yang bersekolah disana. Kalau kau memakai marga Namikaze sih tidak masalah, tapi.."

Pertanyaan terlontar dari ayahnya yang berada didepannya

"Sudah berapa kali aku jawab yah, aku sangat serius. Aku ingin orang melihatku sebagai Naruto bukannya sebagai Namikaze. _Dan juga ingin menjadi diriku sendiri"_

dan perkataan terakhir dan diucapkan didalam hati.

"Apa ayah tidak percaya?"

Hanya anggukan yang diberikan Minato.

"Baiklah, lihat mataku"

Minato menurut

"Kau akan melihat kejujuran dan keseriusan mutlak disana"

Minato hanya mengganguk

"Pandangilah langit sebagai keagungan kami-sama"

Minato menoleh kelangit melalui jendela diruang tamunya. Lalu mengganguk, benar pikirnya.

"Pandangilah lautan sebagai kekuasaan kami-sama"

Minato menenggok ke channel tv yang telah diganti Naruto, disana tertampang lautan samudera pasifik yang diliput dari atas helikopter. Minato mengganguk membenarkan ucapan anaknya.

"Dan.. Ekhem. Kak, bisa pinjam cerminnya sebentar"

Ia meminjam cermin ke kakaknya yang ada dikananya

"Tentu naru"

"Bisa ayah pegang cermin ini"

Ia menyuruh ayahnya memegang cermin tersebut,

"Dan! Pandangilah cermin sebagai kutukan tuhan"

Dengan bodohnya minato melihat cermin itu

"Hmm.. Yang ada hanya wajahku yang tampan"

Tampaknya minato berpikir keras, ia mencari kutukan tuhan yang Naruto sebut. 1 menit, 2menit, dan 3 men-

"Uaappaa! Anak durhaka kau naruto!"

"Mauahahaha!"

Minato meneriaki Naruto yang sudah kekamar nya, betapa kesalnya ia kalau wajahnya yang tampan dikatakan sebagai kutukan. Sedangkan Kushina dan Dei sudah tertawa terguling-guling melihat kebodohan minato

"Haha.. Lucu sekali kau minato! Otak bodohku saja mampu menangkap maksud naru, haha"

Minato kesal, namun ia menyeringai mendengar perkataan Kushina

"Heh kau mengakui kalau kau itu bodoh Kushina!"

Minato tersenyum menang, namun itu hanya sementara dan senyumnya luntur.

"A-Apa kau bilang duren!"

Tampaknya kushina terpancing esmosi mendengar ucapan Minato. Rambut merahnya mulai berkibar. Minato mulai mengeluarkan keringat, ia juga menelan ludahnya kasar. Niatnya bercanda malah berubah menjadi petaka. Dei sudah lebih dulu menyingkir ketepi sisi lalu mengambil handphone nya, ia akan merekam ini lalu meng upload nya ke youtube dengan judul 'KDRT! Suami takut istri' hehe..

"Ggyyahh! Mati kau minato!"

 **Dduuakk!**

"Arrgghh!"

Hanya teriakan pilu Minato yang terdengar setahnya. Sedangkan dikamar, Naruto sudah tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya, bahkan matanya sudah berair. ia hanya merutuki kebodohan ayahnya yang memancing amarah sang shinigami(menurutnya).

 **Flashback End**

Terlihat Naruto sedang sarapan pagi dengan menyantap ramen sambil menonton acara musik.

"Alangkah enaknya jika ibu yang memasak, tapi hah.. Mengingat jika aku tinggal sendiri mulai hari ini, mungkin jika ada kesempatan aku akan belajar memasak. Karena ketika aku membaca tentang ramen digoogle, katanya ramen itu tidak menyehatkan bagi tubuh, tapi err.. Aku sedikit meragukan hal itu, maksudku coba lihatlah sehatnya diriku yang dari kecil sampai sekarang baik-baik saja setelah mengkonsumsi ramen"

Tiba-tiba acara musik yang ditonton nya menayangkan sebuah lagu yang err- kata-kata dari lagu tersebut sama dengan keadaannya sekarang,

 _"Masak-masak sendiri_

 _Makan-makan sendiri_

 _Cuci baju sendiri_

 _Tidurpun sendiri.."_

Kira-kira seperti itulah lagunya, hah... Apa orang yang menyanyikannya adalah jones, pikir naruto

Ia melirik jam ditanggannya,

"Jam 07:55, waktunya berangkat mengingat jam 08:45 adalah bel masuk"

"Semoga saja tidak merepotkan"

Lanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto Pov**

Kulanglahkan kakiku ditrotoar yang disediakan oleh pemerintah kota Konoha untuk pejalan kaki.

Sesekali aku melihat orang-orang yang berdesakan untuk melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing, ada yang berangkat sekolah, pergi kekantor dan juga ada yang berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-hari.

Ah.. Angin sejuk menerpa wajahku hingga surai kuningku menari pelan, meskipun kota yang ramai namun udaranya tetap sejuk.

Setelah agak lama berjalan sambil menikmati kota baruku, akhirnya aku sampai digerbang KHS, lebih megah dari sekolahku dulu, Iwagakure Senior Highschool(IWS). bahkan kudengar sekolah ini memilikk fasilitas yang lengkap.

Ah.. Bertanya kepada kedua penjaga disana bukanlah ide buruk pikirku.

 **Naruto Pov End**

"Ah.. Paman perkenalkan saya Uzumaki Naruto, murid pindahan baru. Bisakah paman mengantarku keruang kepala sekolah?"

Naruto bertanya sesopan mungkin.

"Tentu saja Uzumaki-san, dan perkenalkan juga nama saya Izumo Kamizuki dan rekan saya Kotetsu Hagane"

Izumo membalas pertanyaan naruto dengan senyum. Memurutnya jarang menemukam anak muda yang sopan kepada yang lebih tua dizaman sekarang.

"Bisakah paman memanggilku naruto saja, kalau paman memanggilku dengan margamu aku merasa kalau aku sudah tua"

Naruto mengatakannya sambil terkekeh.

"Tentu saja naruto, haha... Ok aku akan menganyarmu. Kotetsu jaga gerbangnya"

"Iya.. Hhooaamm"

Naruto hanya sweetdrop melihat kotetsu yang nampaknya menahan kantuk.

"Ikuti aku Naruto"

Diperjalan beberapa siswa maupun siswi meliriknya penasaran, ya.. Karena ia murid baru.

.

.

.

.

"Nah.. Sampai disini aku bisa menggantarmu naruto"

"Terima kasih paman"

Naruto membungkuk kearah izumo

"Ah tidak apa-apa haha..."

"Aku kembali ya Naruto"

Lanjutnya melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang diantarnya hanya depan ruang guru.

"Hhuuff.. Hahh.."

Tampak naruto menarik dan mengeluarkan nafas untuk melepas gugup.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Seorang wanita membuka pintu

"Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto. panggil saja Naruto, murid pindahan dari Iwagakure Senior Highschool"

Tentu lebih sopan mengenalkan diri terlebih dulu bukan?

"Ah ya, aku Sizune, asisten Tsunade-sama. Ada keperluan apa?"

"Aku ingin bertemu kepala sekolah untuk menyerahkan dokumen perpindahanku dan menyelesaikan sedikit administrasi"

"Baiklah silahlan masuk Naruto"

Naruto melanglahkan kaki kedalam ruangan guru, glek! Ia gugup karena diperhatikan para guru diruangan ini, ia mencoba memberikan senyum.

"P-per-perkenalkan namaku U-uzumaki Naruto, panggil saja Naruto. P-pindahan dari Iwagakure Senior Highschool"

Ia nampak tergagap, dua orang guru maju kearahnya

"Namaku Hatake Kakashi, guru Matematika, Kimia dan Fisika.. Senang berkenalan denganmu naruto"

Seorang guru bermasker menjabat tangganya. nampaknya guru tersebut tersenyum kepadanya, terlihat dari matanya yang menyipit.

Namun tiba-tiba seseorang menariknya dan memeluknya dengan erat

"Uuwwooo! Mana semangat masa muda mu Naruto-kun? Kenapa tadi tergagap seperti itu?"

"Oi oi.. Guy, bisakah kau melepasnya? Lihat wajahnya telah memerah"

"Oh iya hehe.."

Guy cuma nyengir.

"Hah..hah..hah.."

Naruto terengah-engah sampai akhirnya bisa bernafas normal kembali.

"Perkenalkan aku Maito Guy! Guru olahraga hehe.."

Ia melihat seseorang berpakaian olahraga yang tadi memeluknya

"Senang juga berkenalan dengan kalian berdua pak"

Kelihatannya guru disini unik-unik pikir naruto.

"Nah.. Yang laki-laki berambut panjang itu namanya Orochimaru, guru biologi"

Kakashi mengenalkan Naruto kepada guru lain, naruto lihat orang itu tersenyum kepadanya, lantas ia juga membalas dengan senyum.

"Yang disampingnya Mitarashi Anko, asisten Orochimaru"

"Naruto-kun~"

Anko memanggil Naruto dengan sensual, dan jangan lupakan mata sebelah yang berkedip dan lidah yang menjilat bibirnga sendiri. Ughh! Mukanya memerah, dengan cepat ia alihkan kearah lain.

"Nah, yang duduk berduaan itu yang laki-laki namanya Sarutobi Asuma guru Geografi, lalu yang perempuan namanya Yuhi Kurenai guru kesenian dan bahasa inggris "

"Kemudian yang berambut putih panjang itu namanya Jiraiya, guru Sastra"

Ia membalas senyuman Kurenai dan Lambaian Asuma, serta cengiran jiraiya dengan senyuman.

"Dan.."

Kali ini kakashi berbisik kearah Naruto

"Liat orang yang itu?"

Kakashi menunjuk seorang guru bertampang killer dengan kepala botak dan beberapa luka diwajah dan kepalanya. Glek! Naruto menelan ludah kasar ketika orang itu menatap datar dirinya.

"Namanya Morino Ibiki, Guru Bp. Dan juga mantan tentara yang berada digaris depan. Jangan membuat masalah atau kau akan berakhir ditangannya"

Naruto hanya mengangguk sambil menelan ludah.

"Apa kau murid baru itu?"

Sebuah suara perempuan membuat naruto menggalihkan perhatiannya kesumber suara tersebut.

"Ah ya err..."

"Senju Tsunade, kepala sekolah Konoha Senior Highschool"

"Senang berkenalan dengan anda bu, nama saya Uzumaki Naruto, panggil saja Naruto"

"Ya"

Naruto merasa risih dilihat oleh Tsunade dari atas sampai bawah.

"Ah I-ini dokumen kepindahan saya bu"

Ia mengantar surat-surat kepindahannya.

"Ya, oh ya dan terakhir, biaya administrasinya untuk buku baru dan pakaian olahraga serta keperluan lainnya sekitar 5 juta"

Mata Naruto melotot, shit! Pikirnya. Mana ia tidak membawa uang sebesar itu lagi

"B-bu, A-ku ti-tidak punya U-uang"

Ia tergagap

"Hm, tidak punya uang?, kalau begitu pergi cari sekolah lain"

Tsunade mengembalikan dokumen tersebut dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya

"T-tunggu!"

Naruto berseru memanggilnya

"Ada cara lain kan? Maksudku menyelesaikan biaya administrasi tanpa membayar?"

Tsunade berbalik menatap Naruto

"Tentu ada, dengan memberikan beasiswa kepada siswa berprestasi atau seluruh nilai nya harus diatas 85. Aku sangsi nilaimu mampu mencapai segitu"

Ia memberi senyum remeh kepada Naruto. Guru yang lain tidak bisa membantu Naruto karena memang itulah peraturannya. Naruto hanya menundukkan kepalanya, bukannya apa, gurunya tersebut terlalu cepat menilai seseorang. Dalam hatinya ia tertawa senang. Jika kau melihat ekspresi Naruto maka kau akan melihat kalau ia sedang menahan tawa. Hehe .. Akan ku sumpal mulut nenek-nenek ini pikirnya.

"Kalau nilai ku mencukupi syarat tersebut apa yang akan kau lakukan... Nenek?"

 **Twitch!**

Persimpangan muncul dikening Tsunade

"A-apa kau bilang haaa bocah!"

Oktaf nya meningkat, bahkan Sizune sedikit mundur. Guru lain tidak ada yang melerai. Justru ini sangat langka menurut mereka melihat seorang Tsunade marah.

"Muahahaha!"

Jiraiya tertawa sampai membungkuk mendengar bocah baru memanggil Tsunade nenek. Itu cocok pikirnya karena umur Tsunade yang sudah hampir mencapai kepala enam.

"Diam jiraiya!"

Tsunade meneriaki Jiraiya. Namun yang diteriaki tetap ngakak.

 **Dduuaakk!**

Sendal Tsunade melayang tepat mengenai kening Jiraiya yang membuatnya langsung tepar dilantai.

Ia melihat keguru lainnya, asuma yang menggaruk kepala, Kurenai yang menggalihkan pandangan kearah jendela, Kakashi yang bersiul sambil melihat langit-langit ruangan, Guy yang tengah push up, Orochimaru yang ber dehem, anko yang... Menahan tawanya dan... Ibiki yang menatapnya datar namun, sumpah demi kolor kakek Hashiramanya ia melihat genangan air dipelupuk matanya.

"Gggrrr"

Ia tidak pernah semalu ini.

"Kalau nilaiku mencukupi, aku ingin biaya administrasi ku dibebaskan, dan keperluan sekolah ku selama 1 tahun kedepan kau yang mengurusnya nek!"

Tsunade yang emosi langsung menjawab

"Ok! Tapi jika nilaimu kurang, kau pulang sampai kepintu gerbang dengan jalan jongkok dan tanpa baju. Paham!"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Ini"

Ia menyerahkan dokumennya lagi.

"Disana ada data-dataku beserta nilaiku. Bacalah"

Tsunade mendengus lalu membacanya. Hingga beberapa saat ia diam tak bergeming.

"I-ini Ti-tidak mungkinkan?"

Tsunade tergagap. Oh habislah uang nya yang akan ia gunakan untuk berjudi malah akan digunakan membiayai bocah kampret didepannya ini. Melihat reaksi Tsunade, Jiraiya yang sudah bangun langsung berjalan kearah Tsunade untuk melihat data bocah didepannya. Ia juga langsung terkejut namun kemudian ia kembali tertawa

"Hahaha.. Kau kalah Tsunade! Haha.. Semua nilai pelajarannya rata-rata 90 kecuali Matematika yang tepat 85. Bahkan nilai olahraganya hampir sempurna!"

Jiraiya tertawa dengan keras sambil berbicara. Tentu guru-guru disana kaget, namun yang lebih kaget adalah Ibiki

 **Ibiki Pov**

A-apa? Sulit dipercaya bocah sepertinya pintar. Maksudku lihatlah cara berpakaiannya, baju putih yang dikeluar, dua kancing diatas ia copot, dasi yang dilonggarkan dan Blazer yang ia singgkap hingga siku. Ia lebih mirip bocah berandalan.

Menarik khe..khe..khe..

 **Ibiki Pov End**

"Hah.."

Tsunade menghela nafas lalu tersenyum

"Heh... Baiklah semua administrasi aku yang bayar, termasuk spp dan kebutuhan 1 tahun yang akan mendatang"

"Kelihatannya hampir masuk, Kakashi ia menjadi muridmu. Bawa ia ke kelas 12-A"

"Baik Tsunade-sama"

"Naruto ikut aku"

Naruto cuma mengikuti kakashi, sejenak ia menoleh lagi kebelakang dan

"Terima kasih nenek hehe.."

Naruto nyengir

"Mati kau bocah!"

Sepatu melayang kearah naruto, dengan cepat ia sudah menghilang dibalik pintu keluar.

"Hmm bocah yang menarik"

Ucap Tsunade dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Ck. Kau jatuh cinta padanya? Ingat umur Tsunade"

Jiraiya disampingnya berceletuk pedas.

 **Buuagghh!**

Karena tidak ada sendal yang dikorbankan, maka dengan senang hati ia memberikan bogem mentah kewajah mesum Jiraiya, itung-itung sudah lama ia tidak menghajarnya.

Orochimaru geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan sahabat kecilnya tersebut, lalu melangkah untuk mengajar.

.

.

.

.

"Guru Kakashi, aku akan masuk kelas seperti apa ya?"

Mungkin mengakrabkan diri dengan guru bukanlah hal buruk.

"Ah, kelasmu dihuni beberapa err- anak-anak kalangan atas.. Kebetulan aku Wali kelasnya"

 **Glek!**

'Mampus aku' pikir Naruto. Mungkin ia akan dibully lagi?

"Tapi tidak usah khawatir, mereka anak-anak yang cukup baik"

'Huh.. Setidaknya aku dapat bernafas lega' pikirnya lagi.

"Dan nampaknya mereka akan menyukai gaya berpakaian mu haha..."

Kakashi memberikan eye smile nya. Naruto binggung, lalu ia melihat dirinya sendiri

"Aa-a"

Ia nampaknya tergagap setelah menyadari cara berpakaianya. Baju putihnya ia keluarkan dengan dua kancing diatas dibuka, dasi dilongarkan dan blazer hitam yang lengannya digulung hingga siku.

"Haha.. Tidak apa-apa Naruto. Sekolah ini membebaskan murid-muridnya bereksperimen dengan pakaiannya mereka. Asalkan jangan bertato saja"

Kakashi menjelaskan pada Naruto. Naruto menghela nafas lega. Ia kira ia pasti akan mendapat hukuman.

"Nah kita sudah sampai Naruto. Kau tunggu aku perintahkan masuk ya"

Naruto hanya mengganguk.

...

Didalam kelas(beberapa saat sebelumnya)

"Hah.. Guru Kakashi menyebalkan! Kerjanya terlambat terus"

Seorang laki-laki berambut jabrik coklat dengan gigi seperti taring mengomel kesal. Namanya Inuzuka Kiba, pecinta seekor anjing. Ayahnya seorang dokter bedah profesiaonal. Dan ibunya adalah dokter hewan, ia mempunyai kakak bernama Inuzuka Hana yang mengikuti jejak ibunya menjadi dokter hewan.

 **Jjjdduuakk!**

"Berhentilah mengoceh Kiba!, itukan bagus jika ia telat datang. Kita jadi tidak cepat belajar"

Seorang perempuan berambut merah muda menjitaknya. Namanya Haruno Sakura, sudah bertunangan. Ayah dan ibunya sama-sama pengusaha sukses.

"A-duh..duh.."

Kiba laki-laki yang disebut tadi hanya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Pantas saja kau bodoh sakura. Belajar saja malas"

Seorang berambut emo dengan rambut yang mencuat dibelakangnya berkomentar datar. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, tunangan sakura. Ayahnya kepala polisi diKonoha sedangkan ibunya bekerja sebagai ibu rumah tangga biasa karena tidak diperbolehkan ayahnya bekerja. Ia memiliki kakak bernama Uchiha Itachi yang bekerja sebagai pengusaha, ia juga memiliki perusahaan bernama Sharingan Company. Itachi sudah berkeluarga. Ia Sasuke juga memiliki kakak kembar perempuan yang kebetulan berada dikelasnya juga, namanya Uchiha Shizuka (bayangin shizuka dicanon yang mau dijodohkan ke naruto).

 **Jjdduuakk!**

Sasuke juga dijitak oleh sakura. Ia nampaknya biasa saja dengan jitakan sakura, mungkin sudah biasa?

"Sungguh sial nasibmu karena memiliki tunangan seperti dia Sasuke"

Teman mereka berambut nanas nampak berbicara tanpa menghiraukan aura hitam dibelakang sakura. Nara Shikamaru, ayahnya penasehat sekaligus juru bicara Walikota Konoha, dan ibunya mengurusi peternakan rusa keluarga. Yang mana daging rusa tersebut telah diekspor kemana-mana.

 **Bbuuagghh!**

Pukulan melayang tepat kewajah yang membuatnya langsung terbangun dari tidur pembaringannya.

"Aw..aw.. Merepotkan"

"Heh, Ino, nampaknya kau memiliki nasib buruk karena bertunangan dengan rusa ini"

"A-apa!?, setidaknya ia lebih baik dari pengeran datarmu itu!"

Yamanaka Ino, putri kepala intelijen Konoha.

"Cih! Apa baiknya rusa pemalas itu!"

Sakura menunjuk Shikamaru yang mulai tertidur lagi.

"K-Kau!"

"Hei kalian berdua! Bisakah kalian tidak ribut? Aku dan hinata tengan mengerjakan pr dari guru Kakashi"

Shizuka bersuara dengan tenang, namun dibalik suaranya ada makna mengancam. Kedua nya langsung terdiam.

"Hah? Benarkah ada pr Hinata?"

"I-ya kiba-kun"

Hyuuga Hinata, anak keluarga bangsawan Hyuuga dan pacar Kiba. Gadis baik dan lembut, mungkin dewa Neptunus berpihak kepada kiba karena berhasil mendapatkan putri Hyuuga tersebut. Ia memiliki kakak laki-laki bernama Hyuuga Neji yang bekerja dikepolisian dan adik perempuan bernama Hyuuga Hanabi yang merupakan murid kelas 10 disekolah ini.

"Aku pinjam prnya ya hinata"

"A-ah, i-iya"

Sebenarnya dalam kelas tersebut ada sekitar 20 murid disana ditambah Naruto nanti akan menjadi 21. Well, kita hanya fokus kemereka berlima.

Baru saja hinata ingin mengantar pr tersebut tiba-tiba

 **Kkriieet!**

"Selamat pagi anak-anak"

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino , dan Sakura yang tadinya menggelilingi meja Shizuka dan Hinata langsung kembali kebangku asalnya.

"Selamat pagi pak!"

"Apa kabar anak-anak?"

"Jelek pak!"

Kiba menjawab terlebih dahulu.

"Oh.. Kenapa kiba?"

"Argh! Itu karena kau terlalu lama hingga aku lumutan dan hampir mati kebosanan"

Kiba menjawab dengan esmosi.

"Hmm, kau kelihatannya baik-baik saja, tidak ada lumut kok ditubuhmu. Kecuali mulutmu makin cerewet seperti wanita"

Kakashi memberi eye smile pada kibla.

"A-aa"

Grr.. Gurunya ini memang pintar memainkan kata pikir kiba.

"Oh ya, kita kedatangan teman baru, silahkan masuk Naruto"

Terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut pirang memasuki kelas mereka, lalu murid baru itu menghadap kearah mereka sambil tersenyum(gugup).

"Haha.. Tidak usah gugup seperti itu Naruto. Perkenalkan dirimu"

Ia menarik nafas sebentar

"Hai! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, Pindahan dari Iwagakure Senior Highschool. Panggil saja Naruto, senang berkenalan dengan kalian"

Ia langsung membungkuk memberi hormat

"Senang juga berkenalan denganmu Naruto!"

Jawab mereka serempak. Terutama para wanita, well Naruto bisa dibilang memiliki wajah yang cukup tampan bung v.

"Ada yang tidak masuk?"

"Shino ada urusan diclub penelitian serangganya pak haha.. Mungkin ia jam ke2 baru masuk"

Jawab kiba

'Shino.. Jangan-jangan..' pikir naruto

"Naruto kau duduk dibangku kosong itu ya. Tenang saja disana tempat duduk Shino, ia lagi memiliki sedikit urusan diclubnya"

"Ya pak"

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya kearah meja kosong disisi kanan nomor2 depan dekat jendela.

"Nah.. Shikamaru, kau akan tidur kan"

"Hah.. Kau bisa membaca pikiranku pak?"

"Tentu saja hahaha.."

Kakashi tertawa

"Bisa kau pinjamkan bukumu keNaruto?. Ia belum memiliki buku"

"Tentu pak, nah ini Naruto. Sebelumnya kenalkan namaku Nara Shikamaru, panggil saja Shikamaru"

Shikamaru sekarang berada disamping Naruto

"Ah, terima kasih Shikamaru"

"Iya, tidak masalah Naruto"

Lalu Shikamaru duduk disampingnya

"Err- Shikamaru, kenapa kau tidak kembali kebangkumu?"

Sang guru heran

"Ah, capek pak. Aku langsung tidur saja disini"

Semua orang sweetdrop. Padahan jarak bangkunya cuma 5 meja. Ck.

"Hah.. Pr kemaren kumpulkan sekarang"

Kiba memucat

"P-pak prku belum selesai"

"Hm, keluar! Keliling lapangan 10 kali"

"Uuappa!"

Ia melonggo

"Atau kutambahkan 10 lagi, jadi 20"

"Baiklah pak!"

Kiba melangkah keluar dengan gontai, mana sekarang musim panas lagi pikir kiba lesu.

"Baiklah anak-anak kita mulai pelajarannya"

Mendengar suara gurunya, seorang perempuan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto.

...

 **Skip Time (jam istirahat)**

"Hah kau Shino! Enak sekali kau melewatkan pelajaran tadi"

Sakura tampaknya iri dengan temannya itu karena tidak mengikuti pelajaran tadi.

"Ada keperluan, aku sudah meminta izin ke ibu kepala sekolah"

Shino menjawab seadanya.

"Oh ya, tadi ada murid baru lho! Tampan lagi hehe.."

Sakura tidak menyadari Sasuke telah menatap tajam dirinya.

"Hoi Sakura! Tidakkah kau lihat Sasuke cemburu"

Perkataan Ino membuatnya mengalihkan perhatian kearah Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

"A-ah itu b-bercanda Sasuke-ku haha..."

Ia mendengus mendengar perkataan Sakura. Ia nampak senang melihat Sakura gugup seperti itu.

"Oh ya, nama anak murid baru itu kalau tidak salah namanya Uzumaki Naruto, pindahan dari Iwa. Kebetulan ia duduk dibangkumu juga"

Shino melihat kebangkunya dan ia melihat ada tas hitam disana. Tunggu! Rasanya ia menginggat nama itu.. Naruto, Apakah!

"Apa ciri-cirinya berambut kuning dengan mata biru Sakura?"

Teman-temannya Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Shizuka dan bahkan Shikamaru yang hampir tertidur menoleh kepadanya. Tidak biasanya Shino yang pendiam menjadi antusias seperti ini.

"Ah benar Shino"

"Ternyata kau Naruto.."

Ia berkata pelan lalu mengantar tas kebangku nya.

"Apa kau mengenal anak itu Shino?"

Kali ini Sasuke yang bertanya

"Ah tentu saja, aku tidak bisa begitu saja melupakan teman pertamaku dan satu-satunya dismp Iwa. Ia juga pernah menolongku waktu aku dirampok 2 preman yang membuatnya berkelahi 1 lawan 2. Ia kehilangan 1 giginya waktu itu haha.. Namun ia hebat, bisa mengalahkan mereka berdua"

Shino terkekeh pelan ketika mengingat gigi Naruto yang rontok akibat menolongnya, dan dari itulah persahabatan mereka dimulai. Jika Naruto dijauhi karena ia miskin, lain lagi Shino. Ia dijauhi karena berpenampilan super aneh haha.. Bayangkan selalu memakai jaket tebal sampai menutupi kepalanya juga kacamata bulat hitam yang selalu bertengger dimatanya.

"Apa kalian tau kemana dia?"

"Ia langsung keluar setelah jam istirahat"

Kiba menjawab

"Hm, aku akan mendatanginya. Kira-kira apa ia masih ingat padaku apa tidak ya?"

"Apa kah tau diamana dia sekarang Shino?"

Ino bertanya.

"Satu-satunya tempat yang sering dikunjunginya adalah, atap sekolah. Kalian mau ikut?"

Tanyanya keteman-temannya.

"Iya"

"Hn"

"Hmm"

"Merepotkan"

...

Diatap

 **Naruto Pov**

Enaknya diatas ini. Mungkin ini akan menjadi tempat favoritku.

Setelah pulang mungkin aku akan mencari pekerjaan, tidak enak jika meminta uang ke ayah terus menerus.

"Hoi! Naruto!"

Suara seseorang memanggilnya.

 **Naruto Pov End**

 **Shinno Pov**

Setelah kami sampai diatap, aku langsung melihat seseorang yang tengah duduk diatas pagar pembatas sambil merokok. Tidak salah lagi ini pasti Naruto.

"Hoi! Naruto!"

Seruku keras

 **Shino Pov End**

"Hoi! Naruto!"

Shino memanggil Naruto. Saat Naruto melihatnya Naruto langsung melompat dari pembatas tersebut.

"Shino kah?"

Tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Tentu saja Naruto, selamat datang diseoklah baru teman haha.."

Ia memberikan tos keNaruto dan disambut Naruto.

"Tentu Kawan haha.."

"Kau tidak banyak berubah, masih tetap merokok tampaknya. Yang berubah cuma gigi depanmu sudah tumbuh"

"Iiss.. Kau juga tidak berubah, masih berpakaian aneh seperti dulu"

"Hahaha!.."

Keduanya tertawa bersama.

Yang hanya mengetahui Naruto sepenunya adalah Shino.

Naruto menurutnya adalah pemuda yang pintar, selalu mendapat rangking dari ia sd.

Suka merokok, karena sedikit stres selalu dibully disekolah itulah mengapa Naruto menjadi seorang perokok.

Ia juga peminum, Shino masih ingat ketika mengantarkan Naruto pulang karena mabuk apartemen sederhana Naruto disana, Shino harus rela menggendong Naruto, bahkan bajunya kena muntahan Naruto.

Sering berkelahi, karena menolong dirinya, Naruto harus rela selalu berhadapan dengan teman preman yang pernah dihajarnya.

Tidak suka melihat temannya disakiti, ia pernah dipukul sekitar 5 orang kakak kelasnya karena tidak memberi uang, padahal waktu itu jujur ia lupa membawa uang bekal sekolahnya. Saat Naruto bertanya kenapa dengannya, ia hanya menjawab dipukuli kakak kelas. Naruto mendesaknya untuk mengatakan siapa-siapa saja kakak kelas yang memukulnya, setelah diberitahu Naruto langsung masuk kekelas mereka dan berkelahi 1 lawan 5, walaupun tidak seimbang ia tetap menang. Naruto mendapatkan luka dipelipis karena dipukul dengan kayu sedangkan lawannya pingsan dengan benyok sana sini, hal itu membuat beasiswa hampir dicopot, untung saja tidak jadi dan Naruto hanya diskors 1 bulan.

Inilah sebab kedua Naruto tidak ingin memakai marga Namikaze. Jika ia melakukan hal bodoh, sudah pasti ayahnya yang akan diserang tidak ingin membuat malu ayahnya dengan perilakunya.

Ayahnya sangat baik dan sayang kepadanya, bahkan ayahnya tidak mendesaknya untuk terus belajar agak kelak menggantikan posisi nya di Namikaze Corp. Ayahnya memberikan hak sepenuhnya padanya untuk menjadi apa dirinya kelak.

"Ah ya, perkenalkan mereka teman-temanku"

"A-ah, k-kalian pasti sudah mengetahuiku kan?"

Naruto gelagapan menyadari Shino tidaklah sendiri. Apalagi mereka sudah melihat salah satu sifat buruknya, yaitu merokok.

"Ah.. Tidak usah malu Naruto, aku juga merokok kok"

Shikamaru langsung menghidupkan rokok yang diambilnya dari saku

"Haha.. Iya Shikamaru"

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Panggil saja Sasuke"

Seorang pemuda berambu mencuat dibelakangnya mengenalkan diri.

"Aku Haruno Sakura, Tunangan Sasuke-kun. Salam kenal Naruto"

"Ah iya sama-sama"

"Aku Inuzuka Kiba, dan Ia pacarku Hyuuga Hinata. Panggil saja dengan nama kami"

Err- tampaknya ia menjaga ketat pacarnya.

"Aku Yamanakan Ino, tunangan Shikamaru. Salam kenal ya Naruto!"

Ah.. Tampaknya gadis yang ceria.

"Aku.."

Ia bertatapan dengan gadis satu ini

 **ShizukaPov**

A-ah...

Aku langsung terdiam melihat mata birunya yang indah

"A-aku, U-Uchiha Shi-Shizuka. Ka-Kakak kembar S-sasuke. Salam k-kenal Na-na-naruto"

Arrrgghh! Apa apaan itu! Kenapa aku tergagap seperti itu?

Oh kami-sama! Aku malu sekali.

 **Shizuka Pov End**

"A-aku, U-Uchiha Shi-Shizuka. Ka-kakak kembar S-sasuke. Salam k-kenal Na-na-naruto"

Mereka semua memandang aneh Shizuka, yang dipandangi langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping.

Dengan wajah polos Naruto bertanya

"Apa sebegitu menyeramnya aku? hingga kau tergagap melihatku"

 **Ggguubbrrak!**

Mereka terjungkal dengan tidak elitnya kebelakang.

"Kau benar-benar tidak berubah Naruto"

Shino berucap setelah jatuhnya.

Sebenarnya dismp dulu hanya para lelaki yang sering membully Naruto. Sedangkan kebanyakkan perempuan sering menatapnya dengan kagum. Siapa yang tidak suka cowo pintar, hebat dibidang olahraga, sudah bisa mandiri dan juga ditambah wajah tampan. Namun Naruto mengartikan tatapan para perempuan kepadanya adalah tatapan jijik, takut dan lain sebagainya. Intinya Naruto benar-benar tidak peka dengan seorang cewe.

"Merepotkan. Sebaiknya kita kembali, kelas akan mulai 3 menit lagi"

Shika melangkah pergi dan diikuti yang lainnya.

...

 **Skip Pulang Sekolah**

"Kau yakin tidak ingin diantar Naruto?"

Shino menawarinya tumpangan. Namun ia tolak dengan halus

"Ah, tidak usah Shino. Lagian aku ingin menikmati suasana sore dikonoha dan mencari pekerjaan disini hehe.."

"Kau tidak usah bekerja, biar aku yang-"

"Tidak usah Shino, kau sudah menolongku sebelumnya. Dan aku juga ingin mandiri disini"

Ia tau, Shino pasti akan bilang 'biar aku yang memberimu uang'. Ia dulu pernah diberi uang oleh Shino dan itu bukanlah nominal yang kecil, ia bahkan menggunakan uang pemberian Shino selama setengah tahun.

"Tapi-"

"Sudah aku bilang tidak apa-apa Shino!"

Shino hanya menghela nafas. Ia tau sifat keras kepala temannya ini.

"Hah.. Baiklah. Tapi kumohon terima ini"

Ia menggambil sesuatu dimobilnya

"Nah, untuk mu.. Aku tidak terima penolakan"

Ia menggeluarkan sebuah bungkusan yang diberikan kepada Naruto.

"Apa ini?"

"Buka saja nanti. Aku duluan ya Naruto"

"Ya"

Setelah Shino menghilang, Naruto mulai membuka bungkusan itu. Ia menemukan sebuah hp touchscreen yang ia taksir mungkin harganya jutaan, lalu ada kartu baru dan... Ia sweetdrop seketika, ada sekitar puluhan voucher pulsa yang 1 voucher saja tulisannya disana 100.000.

Well, Naruto pikir pasti sebenarnya Shino membeli hp ini untuknya(shino), karena diIwa dulu ia sering melihat Shino gonta-ganti hp untuk main game online. Buktinya diperkuat dengan banyaknya voucher yang ia pikir akan Shino paketkan menjadi kuota untuk internet. Percayalah memaketkan pulsa menjadi kuota internet lebih untung dan murah daripada membeli kouta internet langsung dengan uang.

"Ada-ada saja si Shino itu"

.

.

.

.

Tampak Naruto berjalan dikeramaian Konoha. Ia akan mencari sebuah pekerjaan sekarang.

Matanya tertuju pada sebuah cafe disana.

Ia mulai melangkahkan kaki kecafe tersebut, semoga saja ada lowongan pikirnya.

 **Kring! Kring!**

Terdengar suara lonceng begitu ia memasuki cafe tersebut. Ia mendekat kesalah seorang resepsionis yang ingin kembali kedapur

"P-permisi"

"Ah ada apa pemuda-san?"

Pelayan tersebut terlihat ramah. Ia wanita yang kira-kira berumu 20 tahunan lebih.

"Ah.. Bisa aku bertemu pemilik cafe ini?"

Naruto juga berbicara tak kalah sopan

"Tentu, ikuti aku"

Wanita tersebut tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Naruto mengikuti nya kesebuah ruangan.

"Ayah, ada yang ingin bertemu"

Berarti wanita ini anak pemilik cafe ini pikir Naruto. Ia mengalihkan pandangan keseorang pria yang tersenyum dibawah tua keriputnya, umurnya kisaran 60 tahunan keatas.

"Ada keperluan apa pemuda-san?"

Ia bertanya kepada Naruto

"Maaf sebelumnya karena tidak mengenalkan diri. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto err-"

"Ah haha.. Maaf aku juga lupa mengenalkan diri, namaku Teuchi dan dia anakku. Salal kenal Naruto"

Laki-laki bernama Teuchi itu juga mengenalkan wanita yang menggantarkannya tadi yang diketahui bernama Ayame putrinya.

"Salam kenal Naruto-kun"

Ayame berkata dengam ceria

"Salam kenal juga paman Teuchi dan kak Ayame"

Ia tersenyum melihat orang ini begitu ramah kepadanya.

"Aku mengurus pelanggan dulu ya yah"

"Ya"

Ayame keluar dari ruangan ayahnya.

"Jadi ada keperluan apa Naruro?"

Teuchi menggulangi pertanyaannya tadi

"Ah.. I-itu, b-bisakah paman memberiku pekerjaan disini?"

Ia berkata gugup, takut ditolak mungkin?

"Ah! Kebetulan sekali aku tengah mencari resepsionis untuk melayani pelanggan, apa kau mau menerima pekerjaan ini?"

"Tentu saja paman! Tapi, bolehkah aku bekerja sepulang sekolah? Sekitar dari jam 16:00 sampai malam"

Naruto tentu saja senang lamaranya diterima.

"Kau masih sekolah? Baiklah, kau bekerja dari jam 16:00 sampai jam 20:00 malam. Untuk masalah makan kau tidak usah khawatir, aku akan memberimu gratis"

"Ah terima kasih paman, aku benar-benar berterima kasih"

Naruto mengucapkan terima kasih sambil membungkuk.

"Ah tidak apa-apa Naruto"

Ia menyuruh Naruto berdiri.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya paman. Sampai ketemu besok"

"Ya"

Ia melangkah keluar cafe

"Sampai ketemu besok ya kak Ayame"

Ia pamit ke ayame

"Ya Naruto-kun"

Ayame berkata sambil melayani pelanggan.

.

.

.

.

Naruto sekarang melangkahkan kaki untuk ke apartemen miliknya, namun terhenti karena melihat adegan pertarungan 1 lawan 1 tidak jauh dari sisinya. Tidak ada yang melerai, semuanya menonton membuat lingkaran disana.

Ia kenal baik hal itu, sebuah street fight atau pertarungan jalan. Biasanya yang menantang seseorang akan membawa sesuatu untuk membuat sang lawan mau melayaninya. Ini bukanlah pertarugan seperti yakuza atau film-film action ditv-tv.

Dipertarungan ini tidak boleh ada yang membawa senjata tajam, juga jika lawan terjatuh maka tidak diharuskan memukulnya lagi. Jika lawan masih mampu berdiri maka pertandingan masih dianjutkan, jika tidak mampu berdiri lagi ataupun pingsan maka akan dinayatakan kalah. Dipertarungan jalanan, tidak juga diperbolehkan mencekek lawan.

Ia tau hal ini karena street fight sudah menjadi keseharian di Iwa. Namanya dikenal karena sering bertarung dengan preman-preman. Itulah mengapa pada satu kali seorang menantangnya diduel street fight 1 vs 1. Ia juga dijelaskan peraturan dalam street fight oleh lawannya tersebut.

Setelah menyaksikan street fight . Ia tidak ada niatan lagi untuk menjelajahi Konoha karena sudah terlalu lelah.

"Apartemen ku istanaku"

Ucap Naruto yang akhinya datang lalu melangkahkan kaki kedalam apartemen nya, tidak lupa pula mengunci apartemen terlebih dahulu.

...

Naruto tidak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang menguntitnya dari ia pulang sekolah hingga pulang keapartemennya. Sosok itu mengeluarkan hpnya

" halo, Aoda..?"

 _"Ah ya Shizuka-sama, ada apa?"_

"Bisa kau menjemputku dijalan bernama Kaguya-sama"

 _"Tentu saja Shizuka-sama, tunggu jemputan sebentar lagi"_

Aoda sebagai sopir pribadi keluarga Uchiha tentu saja sudah hafal diluar kepala nama-nama semua jalan diKonoha.

"Ya. Aku tutup teleponnya"

Ia menggalihkan kembali pandangannya ke apartemen Naruto.

 **Flashback**

 **Shizuka Pov**

Huh.. Rasanya sungguh mengesalkan sekali jika semobil dengan sepasang tunangan ini.

Aku bagaikan obat nyamuk. Kualihkan pandang kesamping melihat keadaan kota Konoha. Jujur, walaupun lahir diKonoha dan selalu berjalan diKonoha, namun aku tidak pernah bosan melihat keadaan Konoha. Orang-orang berlalu lalang, jalan ramai dilalui kendaraan, toko-toko berjejer disampir trotoar dan lain lain.

Kualihkan pandangan kearah cafe bertuliskan Ichiraku disana, tampaknya cafe tempat makan. Mungkin sesekali aku akan berkunjung?, Lalu aku melihat seseorang berseragam sekolah berambut kuning, ia Naruto.. Eh!

 **Shizuka Pov End**

"Eh!"

Shizuka memekik

"Ada apa kak? Kau mengagetkan ku saja!"

Seru Sasuke

"Sasuke turunkan aku disini!"

"Eh pulang nanti bagaimana? Lalu kamu mau apa?"

"Tenang aku bisa menelpon Aoba untuk menjemputku nanti. Aku ingin jalan-jalan, sudah lama tidak berinteraksi dengan masyarakat Konoha"

"Ah ya, mumpung lampu merah, turunlah kak"

"Ya."

Dan berawal dari sini lah ia menguntit Uzumaki Naruto.

 **Flashback End**

Shizuka sekarang sudah berada didalam mobil

"Kenapa anda berada disana Shizuka-sama?"

"Menguntit"

"Menguntit?"

Ulang Aoba

"Eh! B-bukan! Maksudku mengantar teman"

Ia kaget, bodohnya mulutnya ini rutuknya

"Owwhh"

...

Kita kembali keapartemen Naruto

"Hah.. Capek sekali"

Ia melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukuk 17:46

"Tidur cepat tidak buruk juga. Aku juga sudah terlalu lelah"

Gumamnya melangkahkan kaki kekamar. Ia langsung tertidur dengan seragam sekolah yang masih melekat ditubuhnya. Bahkan mandi sore pun belum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung!**

 **[Author Note;]**

 **Ketemu lagi author Newbie. Hehe..**

 **Hadir dengan fic request dari Muhammad2611.**

 **Up mungkin nga menentu hehe..**

 **Disini Shizuka matanya hitam, kiba tidak memiliki tato dipipi dan Naruto tidak memiliki kumis musangnya.**

 **Jangan lihat buku dari sampulnya. Jika kalian melihat judulnya yaitu street fight!, maka kalian akan berpikir fic ini akan penuh dengan adegan fight. Namun jika dilihat dari summary nya, akan bercerita tentang seorang Namikaze Naruto yang Ingin Dianggap sebagai Naruto saja, juga mengisahkan tentang sekolahnya dan ingin menjadi dirinya sendiri.**

 **Reader yang baik meninggalkan jejak berupa tanggapan, pertanyaan, kritika bahkan flame sekalipun.  
**

 **Please review.**

 **Oh ya satu lagi ane mau kalian milih, bukan pair bukan apa. Tapi ane mau ganti pen name haha!**

 **Noh pilihanya**

 **1) Da-tenshi Idiot!**

 **2) Malaikat jatuh Kesandung batu**

 **3) Keju Susu**

 **4) deadline**

 **Atau ada saran lainnya?**

 **Sekian!**

 **Newbie log out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title; A-ah?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author; Seadanya Aja**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer; Seluruh karakter dan tokoh milik Massashi Kishimoto, saya hanya meminjam charnya saja**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre;** **Friendship,** **Au**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rating; T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair; ...**

 **Warn! Typo bertebaran, OOC, tidak sesuai Eyd, Author newbie, Mainstream(mungkin?), tidak bisa menentukan alur, update tak menentu dan segala kekurangan dan gangguan lainnya.**

 **Request dari Muhammad2611**

 **[** **Maaf baru up.**

 **Ada yang nanya kenapa ganti judul?  
**

 **Jujur saja, judul Street Fight adalah cerita dimana setiap harinya Naruto selalu bertarung dan bertarung. Namun, karena aku tidak bisa membuat adegan fight, maka aku ganti judulnya dan alurnya.**

 **Lalu kenapa jadi A-ah?**

 **Well, itu karena aku belum mendapat judul yang pas, ada yang kau beri judulnya?.  
**

 **Langsung aja baca ya, maaf kalau mengecewakan.]  
**

 **.**

 **Chap2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto Pov**

Kulangkahkan kakiku menyusuri jalanan Konoha yang ramai seperti sebelumnya.

Aku berangkat sekitar jam 07:15, memang agak pagi memang, namun yah.. Daripada dirumah tidak ada kerjaan lagi.

Jalanan Konoha agak macet hari ini karena kecelakaan tabrakan antara sebuah motor ditabrak truk yang memuat barang. Untungnya tidak ada korban dalam kecelakaan tersebut.

 **Naruto Pov End**

 **...**

 **Shizuka Pov**

Hah.. Lagi-lagi jadi obat nyamuk kalau berangkat bersama sepasang tunangan itu. Apalagi jalanan macet yang akan membuatku semakin lama menjadi obat nyamuk disini.

Kualihkan pandangan keluar, tampak beberapa penggendara beristirahat keluar dari mobil yang akibat kemacetan ini. Apa aku harus keluar dari mobil ini?

Mungkin cukup menyenangkan jika berangkat dengan jalan kaki. Kulihat banyak juga pelajar yang berjalan, dari yang sekolah dasar, menengah pertama dan atas seperti seorang berambut kuning yang kulihat... Eh tunggu, rambut kuning?

Kulihat ia menggalihkan pandangan ke arah jalanan, ya! Ia Naruto!

"Sasuke, aku akan jalan kaki kesekolah jika terus berada disini mungkin akan telat"

 **Shizuka Pov End**

"Sasuke, aku akan jalan kaki kesekolah jika terus berada disini mungkin akan telat"

"Ha? Apa kau serius Nee-San?, diluar banyak orang jahat lho!"

Shizuka memutar matanya.

"Aku bisa menjaga diri Sasuke"

"Baiklah"

"Hati-hati Nee-San"

Ucap Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Hm."

Shizuka melangkahkan kakinya keluar lalu mengejar Naruto.

Yup! Tujuannya keluar dari mobil adalah untuk menggejar Naruto. Pdkt mungkin.

"N-naruto!"

Ia berseru memanggil Naruto, namun Naruto tidak mendengarnya karena ditelinganya sudah terpasang Handsfree disana untuk mendengarkan musik.

Melihat tak ada respon, Shizuka mempercepat larinya hingga sejajar dengan Naruto. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Merasakan kehadiran seseorang disamping membuat Naruto menoleh kesamping

"Shizuka?"

Ujar Naruro sambil melepas sebelah Handsfree nya

"Hah.. Ya?"

Shizuka masih menstabilkan nafasnya

"Kau kenapa?. Seperti habis lari marathon saja"

Naruto bertanya dengan alis mengkerut, lalu ia mengambil botol air mineral didalam tasnya

"Ini, minumlah"

"A-ah iya"

Shizuka sedikit tergagap karena Naruto perhatian menurutnya.

"Sekali lagi, kenapa kau terengah-engah seperti itu?"

Ulang Naruto.

Shizuka gelagapan.

"A-ah, itu a-aku takut terlambat, makanya aku be-berlari"

Tidak mungkin kan ia mengatakan kalau ingin berangkat bersama.

"Owwhh tapi bukankah ini masih baru jam 08:00, masih ada waktu 45 menit untuk masuk"

Naruto menunjuk jam ditangganya.

"A-ah itu a-aku tidak me-membawa jam"

Shizuka gelagapan kembali. Ia menaruh tanggannya dibelakang dan.. Err melepas jam tangannya.

"Hm, tapi, bukankah kau bawa hp?"

"Hpku tertinggal dirumah"

Ia menjawab tenang, tidak mungkinkan Naruto akan melmbongkar tasnya.

 **Drrtt! Drrtt! Drrtt!**

Suara panggilan telpon terdengar dari dalam tas Shizuka. Owhh.. Lihatlah betapa merah nya wajah Shizuka sekarang

"Kau tidak menggangkat nya?"

Dengan ogah-ogahan dan masih menahan malu Shizuka menggangkat hpnya, dalam hati ia mengutuk keras orang yang telah mengacaukan paginya yang indah ini

 _"Moshi~moshi~ Nee-San, kau dimana sekarang? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Ap-"_

Tuuts..Tuuts..Tuuts..

"H-hahaha... Se-sebenarnya a-aku membawa hp, na-namun batrey nya low d-dan sekarang hpnya su-sudah mati haha"

Shizuka hanya bisa tertawa garing dan menahan malu. Padahal ia sendiri yang mematikan hpnya.

"Owhh.."

Naruto hanya ber O ria sambil menatap intens Shizuka. Yang ditatap cuma grogi

"Kau..menguntitku?"

"..."

Yang ditanya cuma menunduk, dan..

"K-kau!, dasar cowo ti-tidak peka!. Aku tidak menguntit, cu-cuma i-ingin berangkat ber-bersamamu saja!"

Wajah Shizuka memerah malu, apalagi ia berkata sambil berteriak hingga beberapa orang menoleh kearahnya. Naruto masih menatap Shizuka hingga membuat Shizuka menunduk

Puk!

"Owh.. Jadi itu alasannya. Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi. Aku tidak keberatan kok kalau berangkat bersama"

Naruto menepuk pundak Shizuka

"Be-benarkah?"

Tanya Shizuka sambil menatap Naruto.

"U'um"

Naruto hanya mengganguk sambil tersenyum. Wajah Shizuka memanas melihat senyumannya.

"Ahh.. Lebih baik kita berangkat, sebentar lagi kelas dimulai."

Tanpa sadar Naruto menggengam tangan Shizuka dan menariknya. Shizuka hanya diam saja, ia tampak menikmainya.

...

"Ohayou Izumo-San, Kotetsu-San"

Naruto sudah berada didepan gerbang dan tak lupa menyapa kedua penjaga disana.

"Ohayou juga Narut-"

Perkataan mereka berdua sama-sama terputus ketika menyadari ada seseorang disamping Naruto, orang itu adalah Shizuka anak Uchiha Fugaku sang kepala kepolisian Konoha. Dan lebih parahnya lagi mereka berdua berpegangan tangan.

"Err- ada yang aneh?"

Tanya Naruto yang tampaknya dari tadi belum menyadari kalau ia memegang tangan Shizuka.

"Ettoo.. Tidak ada yang aneh kok haha.."

Jawab Izumo

"Dan Ohayou Uchiha-San"

"A-ah iya Izumo-San, Kotetsu-San,Dan panggil saja namaku, jangan margaku"

Izumo dan Kotetsu mengganguk.

"Kami masuk dulu ya"

"Ya Naruto. Memang indah masa muda haha.."

"Ah ya tentu saja."

Naruto tampaknya tidak menangkap apa maksud dari perkataan Izumo tadi, sedangkan Shizuka sudah mulai memerah wajahnya.

Disepanjang koridor Naruto dan Shizuka menjadi perhatian siswa maupun siswai yang dilalui mereka.

"Err.. Shizuka, kenapa mereka memperhatikan kita berdua dari tadi?"

"E-entahlah Naruto"

Sebenarnya Shizuka tau kenapa mereka menjadi perhatian, tapi ia berpura-pura tidak tau saja.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya

"Ah biarlah."

...

"Tenanglah Sasuke-Kun, Nee-San pasti baik-baik saja"

Sakura sedang menenangkan Sasuke yang tengah khawatir karena kakaknya yang belum datang dari tadi, padalal tidak lama lagi jam pertama akan dimulai.

"Ta-tapi ini salahku jika saja aku tidak membiarkannya keluar maka tidak akan seperti i-"

 **Krieet!**

"Ohayou Minna"

"-ni"

Krik..krik..

Tidak ada yang membalasnya,

"Err- ke-kenapa kalian menatap ku dan Shizuka seperti itu?"

Tampaknya pernyataan yang mengatakan Naruto itu pintar dan selalu mendapat rangking salah!, buktinya ia sangat bodoh hingga belum menyadari hal yang terjadi dari tadi.

"Ekhem, Naruto, kenapa kau memegang tangan Shizuka?, apa kalian berdua mengalami cinta dihari pertama, pacaran dihari kedua, dan besoknya nikah?"

"Oi oi.. Apa maksudmu kiba?, mana ada aku memega- Hah? Sejak kapan aku memegang tanganmu Shizuka?"

Dengan cepat Naruto melepaskan pegangannya.

"Se-sejak kau mengajakku berangkat ketika jam pertama hampir dimulai"

Jawab Shizuka jujur.

"Dan kau tau kalau aku memegang tanganmu?"

Shizuka mengganguk.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak melepasnya?"

"A-ah... E-etto a-ano.."

 **Krieet!**

"Ohayou anak-anak!"

"Ohayou Jiraiya-sensei!"

'Hah... Untungnya sensei datang'

Batin Shizuka senang.

...

Dan disinilah Naruto sekarang, tempat yang menengkan menurutnya, atap sekolah.

Tampak ia sedang menelpon seseorang

"Moshi moshi Kaa-San"

 _"Naru?"_

"Ah ya Kaa-San"

 _"Ada apa Naru?, apa kau baik- baik saja disana?"_

"Ah cuma ingin memberitahukan nomor hp ku, disini sangat baik kaa-San, apalagi teman-teman disini tidak membedakan seseorang hehe"

Naruto terkekeh kecil.

" _Syukurlah Naru"_

"Kaa-San, beritahu nomor baruku pada Tou-San dan Nee-Saln ya"

 _"Ya"_

"Sudah dulu ya kaa-San, jaa"

 _"Ya Naru, jaa"_

Tuuts..Tuuts..

 **Krieet!**

Pintu dibelakangnya terbuka

"Ah.. Shizuka?"

"Ada apa?"

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa"

'kau harus tenang Shizuka' semangatnya dalam hati.

"Bolehkah aku duduk?"

Naruto mengerenyit

"Tentu"

Shizuka mencoba menaiki pagar pembatas dimana tempat Naruto duduk sekarang. Namun entah karena apa ia tergelincir dan

 **Bruk!**

Yang Shizuka tau ia terjatuh kembali kebelakang, namun kenapa tidak sakit pikirnya?

"Empuk?"

Gumam Shizuka sambil membuka mata dan **Blush! ,** wajahnya memerah seketika melihat Naruto dibawahnya tengah memejamkan mata. Ditambah lagi jarak wajah mereka sangan dekat. Mendergar gumaman Shizuka, Naruto langsung membuka matanya

"Kau baik-baik saja, Shizuka?"

"A-ah ya, Naruto"

Rona merah tipis masih menjalar dikedua pipinya

"Bi-bisakah kau bangun dari a-atas ku, Shi- Hmmffhh"

Perkataan Naruto terputus saat merasakan Shizuka menciumya, entah setan dan keberanian apa yang merasuki Shizuka bung.

Naruto tidak bisa bereaksi dan hanya terdiam, sementara Shizuka masih menciumnya. Dan akhirnya ia hanya bisa menutup mata untuk mengikuti permainan Shizuka, jujur saja, menurutnya ini sangat nikmat.

Lima menit berlalu..

"Hah..hah.. Na-naruto-kun"

Mata Shizuka sayu memandang Naruto langsung kematanya.

"Hah.. Shi-uummfhh"

Lagi, ya Shizuka kembali menciumnya, bahkan air saliva mulai merembes keluar dari kedua mulut muda-mudi tersebut. Entah kapan, Naruto sudah berada diatas Shizuka dan mulai mengambil alih permainan. Meskipun dirinya belum pernah berciuman, namun karena rajin yah Searching vidio seperti 'ini' dan melihat bagaimana caranya jadinya ia tau deh.

Krieet!

Pintu terbuka kembali, namun keduanya tidak menyadarinya karena tengah asik bergulat.

Bruk!

"NARUTO!, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA NEE-SANKU BANGSAT!"

Sasuke langsung berlari kearah mereka berdua. Mendengar ada yang berteriak keduanya pun tersadar dengan apa yang telah mereka berdua lakukan.

 **Bbuaagh!**

Pukulan tepat mengenai wajah Naruto yang langsung membuatnya oleng kebelakang, padahal Naruto belum berdiri sepenunhnya. Sasuke kembali melesatkan pukulan, namun pukulan tersebut ditahan Naruto langsung dengan mengenggam tangan Sasuke.

Shizuka memandang khawatir kearah Naruto yang dipukul Sasuke, sedangkan Hinata, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru dan Shino terkejut melihat mereka.

"Naruto, bisakah kau melepaskan Sasuke?"

Shino tau, jika dibiarkan hal buruk akan terjadi pada Sasuke. Itu sudah dapat dilihat dari wajah Naruto yang berekspresi datar.

Jeda beberapa detik sebelum Naruto melepas tangan Sasuke.

 **Jdduaakk!**

"Addaww!... Kenapa kau memukulku, Sakura?"

Teriak Sasuke OOC keada Sakura yang seenak jidatnya memukul kepala Sasuke.

Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke

"Itu pantas untukmu bodoh!, cepat minta maaf!"

"Ta-tap-"

Sasuke tergagap, nyalinya ciut bak balon yang mengkerut melihat Sakura mulai mengelus Kepalan tangganya.

 **Glek!**

Sasuke menelan ludah kasar. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangan pada Naruto dengan memasang wajah bengis+tatapan taja-

 **Dduuak!**

Lagi-lagi kepalanya kena pukul.

"Hah.."

Helaan nafas Sasuke terdengar. Dengan ogah-ogahan ia mengangkat tangan untuk meminta maaf.

"Hn, aku meminta maaf Naruto. Tapi jika kau memulainya lagi aku tidak akan segan-segan mengirimmu kerumah sakit"

Naruto mengerinyitkan dahinya

"Ya, aku memaklumimu. Tapi, sebenarnya Shizuka yang memulainya dulu"

Krik..krik..

Semua yang ada disana kecuali Naruto dan Shizuka yang memerah melongo tak percaya.

"UUAPPPAAAA!?"

Teriak Shino, Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata, Ino dan Sakura.

"A-hahaha"

Shizuka hanya tertawa canggung. Sasuke memandang kosong kearah kakaknya itu

"Kau sudah dewasa Nee-San"

Ucap Sasuke mmberikan jempolnya lalu mengoyangkan keatas dan kebawah.

"Tentu saja bodoh, diakan lebih tua darimu!"

Sembur Sakura keras. Shikamaru dibelakang hanya memutar mata bosan.

"Hah.. Merepotkan"

"Untuk kali aku setuju dengan mu."

Angguk Ino.

...

 **Skip Sesudah Sekolah**

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dalam keramaian kota Konoha, tujuan nya sekarang adalah ke Cafe dimana ia melamar pekerjaan kemarin.

Memasuki Cafe tersebut yang agak ramai, ia melihat Ayame nampak kuwalahan melayani para pelanggan.

"Ah Naruto-kun!"

Seru Ayame

"Haha ya Ayame-Nee, apa aku terlambat?"

Tanyanya

"Tidak Naruto-kun, yang ada malah kecepatan haha.. Oh ya, temui Tousanku didapur, Naruto"

"Ah ya Ayame-Nee"

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Ia melihat Teuchi dan beberapa orang yang ia tidak sedang memasak disana.

"Oh Naruto!, tunggu sebentar"

Teuchi menyadari kedatangan Naruto. Mencari sesuatu dan memberikannya kepada Naruto

"Nah Naruto, pakailah"

"Ah ya Jiisan, tapi dimana mengantikannya?"

Tanya Naruto Bingung.

"Pakai ruang dibelakangmu"

Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan sebuah pintu disana.

"ya paman"

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dan memasuki ruangan tersebut, ia mulai memakai pakaian yang diberi Teuchi tadi, ia memakai Tuxedo berwarna hitam senada dengan celana hitam panjang dan memakai sebuah sarung tangan putih

"Waktunya bekerja!"

Ucap Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

..

Naruto sedang melayani para pelanggan, sebelumnya ia telah diajari oleh Teuchi, yaitu menggantar dan mencatat pesanan. Ia menghampiri meja dengan nomor 5, disana terlihat 2 orang perempuan yang kelihatannya seumuran dengan Nauruto.

"Ingin pesan apa Ojou-sama?"

Ucapnya lembut dan senyum menempel diwajahnya. Kedua perempuan tersebut merona melihat Naruto.

"A-aku pe-pesan Tonkotsu Ramen de-dengan Ne-neginya sebagai To-topingnya"

"A-ku sa-sama dengannya"

Entah kenapa kedua perempuan tersebut tergagap. Naruto menaikkan alisnya melihat keduanya seperti itu.

"Owh.. Kalian berduanya memiliki selera yang sama ya"

Keduanya serempak mengganguk.

"Kalau aku sih lebih suka Miso Ramen denga 'Naruto' nya yang banyak sebagai Topingnya"

Entah kenapa Naruto merasa lapar saat menyebut makanan kesukaannya itu.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, pesanan akan segera datang"

"A-ah tunggu, bisakah k-au mengganti pesananku dengan Miso Ramen yang benyak Narutonya?"

Entah kenapa mereka berdua merubah pesanannya.

"Ah tentu Ojou-sama"

Balasnya lalu kembali melangkah.

Biasanya Ramen dijual dikedai-kedai, namun disini Ramen dijual didalam Cafe. Terlihat pelanggan Cafe tersebut makin ramai, terutama wanita. Biarpun baru dibuka beberapa bulan lalu, ramen ini memiliki cukup banyak pelanggan karena menyediakan berbagai jenis ramen dan tentunya rasanya sangat nikmat. Ditambah lagi hari ini seorang pelayan baru berpakaian ala Butler membuat penggunjung bertambah, sifat nya yang ramah dan sopan membuat pelanggan wanita disana tertarik, apalagi wajahnya yang...

...

"Sangat tampan"

Gumam Shizuka dengan pipi memerah. Ia sekarang sedang melihat Naruto dari dalam mobilnya. Ia sebenarnya ingin menyapa Naruto didalam sana namun, karena insiden diatap sekolah tadi pagi membuat nya malu untuk bertemu naruto. Memikirkan betapa ganas ia mencium Naruto membuatnya memerah kembali.

"Tampan?, siapa?"

Tanya Aoda yang berada sisinya dibangku sopir.

"Itu kau lihat, yang berambut kuning memakai Tuxedo hitam"

Shizuka mengarahkah teropong yang ia beri ke Aoda.

"Hm, benar. Bagi seorang wanita memang tampan. Namun aku masih normal, Shizuka-sama"

Aoda melepas teropongnya.

"Ha? Tampan? Siapa?"

Tanya Shizuka bengong. Hah.. Nampaknya ia keceplosan tadi.

"Err- bukankah Shizuka-sama bilang kalau Butler itu tampan"

Tunjuk Aoda kearah pelayan itu.

"A-ah... I-itu"

Shizuka gelagapan. Tiba-tiba Shizuka melihat wanita cantik sedang lewat.

"Ah, Aoda, kau lihat ada wanita cantik!"

Shizuka memasangkan teropong tersebut ke Aoda dan menunjuk wanita itu.

"Ah ka-kau benar Shizuka-sama"

'Hah.. Hampir saja' batin Shizuka. Lalu ia memandang Naruto yang tampaknya sibuk melayani para pelangannya. Shizuka tersenyum memandangnya.

"Aoda, sebaiknya kita pulang, sudah hampir jam 6"

"Ya Shizuka-sama."

...

 **Naruto Pov**

Kulangkahkan kaki ku menyusuri jalanan Konoha dimalam hari. Tidak terasa sekarang sudah menunjukkan jam 20:15, orang-orang sangat sedikit beraktivitas diluar karena cuaca yang agak mendung. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan hujan? Entahlah.

Biasanya aku memakai jalan lain untuk pulang, namun aku baru tau kalau jalan yang kulalui ini yang banyak sekali perumahan elite ini terhubung ke jalan Kaguya dimana tempat apartemenku berada.

Hah.. Cuaca makin dingin, mana aku cuma pakai-pakaian sekolah lagi, Ck.

Hah.. Aku melirik perumahan dikawasan ini, hm memang mewah dan megah.

Gerimis?, hah.. Tampaknya aku harus bergegas.

 **Naruto Pov End**

Naruto mempercepat jalannya mengingat cuaca yang semakin buruk. Namun ia terhenti disebuah rumah besar ketika melihat seseorang tampaknya kesulitan menutup gerbangnya. Hah.. Menolong tidak masalah kan?

...

"Hm, tampaknya malam ini akan terjadi badai. Shizuka, bisakah kau panggilkan pelayan untuk menutup pintu gerbang diluar?"

Fugaku mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jendela dan menatap anak perempuannya.

"Ah, lebih baik aku saja yang menutupnya. Tidak enak menyuruh para pelayan karena mereka sedang makan"

"Hn"

Shizuka beranjak dari duduknya.

...

"Di-dinginnya"

Gumam Shizuka yang telah berada diluar.

"Grr, kenapa hanya menggerakkan ini saja sangat berat"

Gerutu Shizuka yang ditambah cuaca dingin membuatnya makin kesal.

"Sini aku bantu"

Suara orang lain terdengar, namun ia rasa ia mengenali pemilik suara tersebut

"Na-naruto!"

Seru Shizuka kaget

"A-ah, Shizuka?, ini rumahmu?"

"Ah ya Naruto,. Apa yang kau lakukan diluar malam-malam begini?"

"Aku baru habis kerja haha.."

Ya Shizuka ingat, ia sempat melihat Naruto bekerja tadi sore. Namun ia tidak berfikir bahwa selesainya malam.

Angin makin berhembus kencang dan tik..tik.. Hujan. Dengan cepat Shizuka menarik Naruto masuk kedalam gerbang.

"Kunci gerbangnya, sebentar lagi badai datang. K-kau sebaiknya ber-bermalam diru-rumahku saja"

Shizuka sedikit tergagap. entah kenapa ketika menyebut bermalam dirumahnya ia langsung teringat kejadian disekolah tadi.

"Ta-tapi orang tuanmu?

"Tenang saja, aku yang akan meminta izin kepada orang tuaku"

Naruto berpiki sejenak.

"Baiklah. Mari kita tutup gerbangnya."

Shizuka mengganguk.

...

Hening..

"Sst, Shizuka, kenapa mereka diam"

Bisik Naruto pada Shizuka yang duduk disampingnya

"E-entahlah"

"Ekhem!"

Deheman Shizuka membuat kedua orang tuanya tersadar kembali.

"A-ahaha, maaf kami hanya terkejut saja, karena tidak biasanya Shizuka membawa teman kesini, apalagi laki-laki haha"

Mikoto bersuara terlebih dahulu.

"Hn benar. Kalau boleh tau siapa namamu anak muda?"

"Perkenalkan na-namaku Uzumaki Naruto, Jisan"

Naruto agak gugup karena ditatap seperti itu oleh Fugaku.

"Hn, namaku Uchiha Fugaku, kepala kepolisian Konoha, ayah Shizuka. Dan dia istriku, namanya Uchiha Mikoto"

Ucap Fugaku mengenalkan mereka berdua.

"Apa hubungan kalian?"

Fugaku mengubah posisi duduk sambil menyesap kopi.

"Teman"

"Naruto, margamu mengingatkanku pada sahabatku diUzu. Apa kau kenal dengan Uzumaki Kushina?"

"E-entahlah, aku kurang tau. Karena diUzu sendiri banyak yang memakai nama Uzumaki meskipun tidak memiliki hubungan darah"

Sejujurnya Naruto agak terkejut mengetahui kalau Mikoto adalah sahabat ibunya. Err, kira-kira apa responnya ketika tau ia adalah anak sahabatnya pikir Naruto.

"Tousan, bolehkah jika Na-Natuto menginap disini?, diluar sudah mulai hujan dan kemungkinan besok pagi baru reda"

Fugaku menatap aneh anaknya, demi apapun, ia melihat rona merah dipipi anaknya ketika menyebut nama anak bergaya berandalan tersebut.

"Hn, boleh saja"

Tidak ada alasan baginya melarang bocah itu menginap dirumah mereka, apa lagi cuaca yang sangat buruk. Ia tidak ingin dimedia massa besok digemparkan dengan berita 'Seorang pemuda mati membeku kedinginan karena tidak diizinkan kepala kepolisian Konoha menginap dirumahnya'.

"Sebaiknya kita tidur, malam sudah semakin larut. Shizuka, kau antarkan Naruto kekamar kosong disebelah kamarmu"

Fugaku beranjak pergi dari duduknya.

"Oyasumi Shizuka-Chan, Naruto"

"Oyasumi Kaasan/baasan"

Mikoto melangkahkan kaki mengikuti sang suami.

"Shizuka, bisa kau tunjukkan kamarnya?"

"Te-tentu Naruto, ikuti aku"

Naruto hanya mengikuti langkah Shizuka dari belakang dan Menaiki beberapa tangga.

"Dimana Sasuke, Shizuka?"

"Ia menyewa apartemen bersama Sakura."

Hening kembali.

"Ini kamarnya Naruto"

"Kalau ada keperluan panggil saja aku. Oyasumi Naruto"

"Ya, Oyasumi Shizuka"

Mereka saling menatap beberapa detik sebelum Shizuka menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Hah.. Aku merepotkan keluarga Uchiha."

Desah Naruto lalu menutup pintu kamarnya.

 **...**

 **Skip beberapa bulan kemudian.**

 **...**

"Naruto.."

"Ah ya Shino?"

Pandangan Naruto dari TV teralihkan kearah Shino yang memanggilnya.

"Kau ada acara sore ini?"

"Hm.. Kurasa tidak, ini hari minggu jadi Cafe biasa tempatku bekerja tutup. Memangnya ada apa?"

"apa kau mau ikut kami nonton konser musik?, katanya artis yang terkenal dikota asalnya akan memulai konsernya diKonoha Grand Theater"

Shino menunggu Naruto yang masih berpikir.

"Hah.. Baiklah, apa kau akan menjemputku nanti?"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan pulang dulu"

"Hn"

Naruto kembali melihat kearah Tvnya. Sesekali memindah Channel nya karena menurutnya banyak film yang tidak menarik baginya.

 _'Lihat penonton sekalian, ini adalah ular-'_

"Tentu saja itu ular bodoh!"

Naruto mengganti keChannel lainnya

 _'Teroris harus kita tumpas dari Konoha ini!, penjagaan harus kita-'_

"Wow! Fugaku-Jisan tetap memasang wajah tembok walaupun tengah berteriak seperti itu"

 _'Sambala.. Sambala.. Bala.. Sambalado terasa pedas tera-'_

"Rasa panas~ hah.. Aku tidak ingat lagi sudah berapa kali aku menyaksikan lagu ini"

Monolognya dengan nada Sing A Song diawalnya.

 **Ddrrrtt!**

Hp nya bergetar, ada sms masuk

 _ **"[Naruto-Kun, apa kau mau ikut nonton konser diKonoha Grand Theater?]"**_

 _ **Dari: Shizuka**_

"[Tentu saja. Shino sudah bilang padaku tadi, dan ia akan menjemputku nanti]"

 _ **"[Owwh.. Kalau begitu aku akan beres-beres dulu Naruto-Kun. Sampai jumpa nanti]"**_

 _ **Dari: Shizuka**_

Hubungan Naruto dan Shizuka beberapa bulan ini juga semakin dekat, namun Naruto belum ingin menjalin hubungan yang serius, karena tinggal dua sampai tiga bulan kedepan mereka akan melakukan ujian kelulusan.

"Hm, kira-kira siapa artis terkenal itu ya?"

...

"Dei-Chan, semua persiapan sudah siap. Tinggal menunggu waktu konsernya sekitar dua jam lagi"

"Ah terima kasih Konan. Apa persiapan untuk Meet and Greet dengan penggemarku juga telah selesai?"

Dei bertanya kepada sahabat sekaligus Managernya ini.

"Tentu saja. Kita akan menggunakan salah satu ruangan didalam gedung ini untuk bertemu dengan Fans mu nanti"

"Huh.. Seumur aku menjadi artis sekaligus penyanyi hanya Tou-San dan Kaa-San yang penah menghadiri konserku. Coba saja ada Naru disini"

Dei berkata dengan sendu.

"Hah.. Tidak usah sedih seperti itu Dei-Chan. Naruto sekolah dikota ini kan?, jadi bisa saja ia akan menggunjungimu diacara Meet and Greet nanti"

Konan menepuk bahu Dei

"Ah ya! Semoga saja!"

Dei kembali ceria.

...

Buumm... Buumm...

"Hah.. Kalian berdua ini! kenapa lama sekali ha?"

Dengus kiba kesal.

"Tanyakan pada Shino, Kiba"

Sahut Naruto.

"Hm. Aku mengantar hasil penelitian klubku"

"Serangga.. Serangga.. Dan Serangga hah.."

Shikamaru dan Sasuke hanya memutar matanya mendengar ocehan kiba yang cerewetnya minta ampun.

"Jadi, dimana para perempuan itu?"

Tanya Naruto keheranan.

"Hn. Mereka sudah lebih dulu masuk"

"Merepotkan. Lebih baik kita menyusul mereka."

Celetuk Shikamaru meneruskan omongan Sasuke.

...

"Ah Naruto-Kun, duduk disini"

Shizuka menyuruh Naruto untuk duduk disampingnya

"Ya Shizuka"

"Kalian lama sekali, untung saja acaranya belum dimulai"

Sakura bersuara disamping Sasuke yang baru duduk disebelah kanannya. Kiba dan Hinata sedang asik selfie dikiri mereka

"Bersemangatlah sedikit Shika"

Ino melihat Shikamaru yang entah sudah berapa kali menguap

"Hooamm.. Merepotkan"

Ino hanya geleng-geleng melihat perilaku tunangannya tersebut.

Konoha Grand Theater adalah sebuah gedung besar ditengah Kota konoha. Gedung ini bisa menampung hampir ratusan ribu pengunjung. Gedung ini biasa digunakan untuk pertunjukkan Teater, Opera, konser musik, pertunjukkan seni dan lain sebagainya.

Disini juga penyanyi Rap Enka asal kota Kumo yang terkenal namanya adalah Killer B (nama yang aneh) sering mengadakan konser disini.

Tiba-tiba lampu dipanggung konser mati, dan mulai terdengar suara wanita yang bernyanyi diiringi piano

 _ **Making my way down town**_

 _ **(Melangkah ke pusat kota)**_

 _ **Walking fast**_

 _ **(Berjalan cepat)**_

 _ **Faces pass**_

 _ **(Wajah-wajah lalu lalang)**_

 _ **And I'm home bound**_

 _ **(Dan aku menuju rumah)**_

Satu persatu lampu diarahkan kepanggung gelap itu.

 _ **Staring blankly ahead**_

 _ **(Menatap kosong ke depan)**_

 _ **Just making my way**_

 _ **(Terus melangkah)**_

 _ **Making a way**_

 _ **(Melangkah)**_

 _ **Through the crowd**_

 _ **(Lewati keramaian)**_

'Aku rasa mengenal suara ini' batin Naruto.

 _ **And I need you**_

 _ **(Dan aku membutuhkanmu)**_

 _ **And I miss you**_

 _ **(Dan aku merindukanmu)**_

 _ **And now I wonder**_

 _ **(Dan kini aku bertanya-tanya)**_

 _ **If I could fall**_

 _ **(Andai aku bisa jatuh )**_

 _ **Into the sky**_

 _ **(Ke langit)**_

 _ **Do you think time**_

 _ **(Apakah kau pikir waktu)**_

 _ **Would pass me by**_

 _ **(Akan abaikanku)**_

 _ **'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles**_

 _ **(Karena kau tahu aku kan berjalan ribuan mil)**_

 _ **If I could just see you, tonight**_

 _ **(Andai aku bisa bertemu denganmu, malam ini)**_

Terlihat sesosok gadis memainkan piano sambil membelakangi penonton.

 _ **It's always times like these**_

 _ **(Selalu pada saat-saat seperti ini)**_

 _ **When I think of you**_

 _ **(Aku memikirkanmu)**_

 _ **And I wonder If you ever think of me**_

 _ **(Dan aku bertanya-tanya apakah kau pernah pikirkanku)**_

"Suaranya lembut"

Ungkap Shizuka disamping Naruto yang ikut berdiri seperti penonton lainnya.

 _ **'Cause everything's so wrong**_

 _ **(Karena segalanya begitu salah)**_

 _ **And I don't belong**_

 _ **(Dan bukan tempatku)**_

 _ **Living in**_

 _ **(Hidup di dalam )**_

 _ **Your precious memory**_

 _ **(Kenanganmu yang berharga)**_

Tempat duduk dan piano berputar pelan, sedikit-demi-sedikit sang penyanyi akan menghadap penonton.

 _ **And I, I don't want to let you know I,**_

 _ **(Dan aku tak ingin kau tahu)**_

 _ **I drown in your memory I,**_

 _ **(Aku tenggelam dalam kenanganmu)**_

 _ **I don't want to let this go**_

 _ **(Aku tak ingin biarkan ini hilang)**_

 _ **I,I don't**_

 _ **(Aku tak)**_

Sang penyanyi sepenuhnya menghadap penonton. Namun karena menunduk ia tak dapat dilihat wajahnya.

 _ **And I still need you**_

 _ **(Dan aku masih membutuhkanmu)**_

 _ **And I still miss you**_

 _ **(Dan aku masih merindukanmu)**_

 _ **And now I wonder**_

 _ **(Dan kini aku bertanya-tanya)**_

 _ **If I could fall into the sky**_

 _ **(Andai aku bisa jatuh ke langit)**_

 _ **Do you think time, would pass us by**_

 _ **(Apakah kau pikir waktu, akan abaikan kita)**_

 _ **'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles**_

 _ **(Karena kau tahu aku kan berjalan ribuan mil)**_

 _ **If I could just see you, now**_

 _ **(Andai aku bisa bertemu denganmu, saat ini)**_

'Rambut kuning Ponytails?' tanya Naruto dalam hati.

 _ **If I could fall into the sky**_

 _ **(Andai aku bisa jatuh ke langit)**_

 _ **Do you think time, would pass us by**_

 _ **(Apakah kau pikir waktu, akan abaikan kita)**_

 _ **'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles**_

 _ **(Karena kau tahu aku kan berjalan ribuan mil)**_

 _ **If I could just see you**_

 _ **(Andai aku bisa bertemu denganmu)**_

 _ **If I could just hold you, tonight**_

 _ **(Andai aku bisa mendekapmu, malam ini)**_

 **Prok! Prok! Prok! [Anggap saja tepukan penonton :V]**

Sang penyanyi mengakhiri lagunya dan diikuti tepukan meriah penonton. Dan terlihatlah seseorang yang sangat Naruto kenali... Err Nee-San nya.

"Kau kenapa Naruto-Kun?"

"Err- ti-tidak ada Shizuka"

"Dia.. Cantik ya Naruto"

Tanya Shino yang tengah asik memotret Dei dengan kameranya.

"Ah i-iya haha.. Mungkin saudaranya juga sangat tampan ataupun cantik haha"

Sadar atau tidak Naruto terdengar seperti memuji dirinya sendiri.

'Dari pada nunggu orang memuji diriku, lebih baik aku yang memulai dulu hehehe' batinnya senang.

"Apa kau gila senyum-senyum sendiri Naruto?"

Grr.. Harus Naruto akui, kiba memang handal dalam memancing emosi.

"Err- kurasa tidak Kiba"

"Shika bangunlah"

Dari tadi Ino terus membangunkan Shikamaru yang tertidur pulas bersandarkan kursi.

"Hah.. Ino, minggir"

Meskipun bingung, Ino hanya menurut. Sakura memegangi kepala Sasuke yang ternyata telah tertidur bersandar dibahunya. Lalu ia geser perlahan dan Sasuke sekarang sukses bersandar dibahu Shikamaru disebelah kanannya.

"Etto Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Ino bingung dengan tabiat Sakura itu. Begitupun yang lainnya hanya menggangukkan kepala mereka seakan mengiyakan pertanyaan Ino.

"Lihat... Perhatikan... Dan! Resapi.."

Entah kenapa nada suara Sakura seakan seperti seorang yang ingin menghipnotis. Ia memegang kepala Shikamaru dan mengarahkannya kearah Sasuke, sehingga tampak berhadapan seperti pasangan yang hendak berciuman. Dan dengan darah Fujo yang tiba-tiba merasukinya, ia dengan berperi ke-Fujo'an mendorong kedua kepala manusia itu dengan keras dan..

Cup!

Kecupan dua orang yang tidak menginginkannya terjadi. Dan entah kenapa, kedua nya dalam keadaan tidur merespon ciuman itu dan saling menghisap satu sama lain.

"Ah~ ahh~ hmmfhh"

Kiba memucat melihat adegan ShikaSasu, ia segera menutup mata Hinata agar otak kekasihnya itu tidak tercemar(?) hal-hal ke-Fujo-an.

Shizuka dan Naruto mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain. Lalu Ino menutup mulutnya dengan wajah memerah.

"Lumayan vidio ini kujual nantinya"

Gumam Shino yang entah sejak kapan merekam adegan ShikaSasu, mungkin ia memiliki bakat dalam berbisnis.

"Hehehe~"

Sedangkan Sakura hanya terkekeh tak jelas. Entah karena ciuman makin panas atau sama-sama membutihkan pasokan oksigen, mereka berdua serempak membuka mata, namun masih berciuman.

Blank! Shikamaru dan Sasuke membatu saling pandang. Dengan efek mata membola berwarna putih dan keluar beberapa centi, wajah yang tiba-tiba pucat dari atas sampai bawah dan telinga yang mengeluarkan asap yang menggepul dan..

Bruk!

Keduanya pingsan. Penonton lain disekitar mereka ada yang geleng-geleng, menutup mata dan lain sebagainya.

...

"Bagaimana ciuman panas kalian Shika, Sasuke?"

Kiba mengejek mereka berdua. Tatapan tajam setajam bak Kusanagi no tsuragi dilayangkan kearah kiba.

"Sasuke, Shika.."

Naruto menepuk pundak mereka berdua.

"Tenanglah. Itu hanya kecelakaan, dan kalian melakukannya dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Jadi anggap saja mimpi buruk"

Mendengar perkataan semangat dari Naruto membuat mereka berdua agak OOC, dengan efek pelupuk mata tergenangi air dan bibir bergetar.

"Na-naruto.."

"Tapi aku heran. Siapa yang seme siapa yang uke ya hehe"

Naruto tersenyum gugup sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Hilang sudah kekaguman ShikaSasu kepadanya.

"Ggyyahh! Mati kau Naruto!"

Teriakan membahana mereka berdua terdengar disepanjang lorong yang sudah agak sepi.

"Ppfftt"

Kiba berusaha menahan tawa, sedangkan Shino mulai menghitung semut(?) didinding lorong tersebut.

"Hah.. Kalian lama sekali"

Desah Sakura karena setelah hampir setengah jam mereka ber lima baru kembali.

"Itu karena kau, jadinya kami yang susah menenangkan mereka berdua dari kejadian tadi"

Cibir Kiba. Sakura nampak gugup.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana?"

Tanya Shino heran

"Minta tanda tangan Dei hehe"

"Ha?"

Naruto memasang wajah bodoh setelah mendengar perkataan Ino.

"Kau kenapa Naruto?"

Kiba heran melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Ano.. E-etto a-aku gugup bertemu ga-gadis cantik haha"

'Hiks.. Bagaimana kalau Nee-San membongkar identitasku nanti' batin Naruto menangis nista.

Shizuka terlihat tidak suka mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tidak gugup bersama kami ber empat? Kami kan cantik"

Sakura narsis sendiri.

"Err- untuk Shizuka, Hinata dan Ino aku akui antik, tapi kau.. Err-"

Tatapan Sakura menajam, dengan kepalan tangan yang sudah diangkat.

"A-ah ka-kau ju-juga cantik kok h-haha"

Naruto tertawa garing.

"Hehe bagus anak pintar"

Sakura mengelus rambut Naruto bak mengelus seekor kucing.

"Ekhem!"

Shizuka berdehem tidak suka menatap Sakura.

"Ah... Haha maaf Naruto, putrimu itu cemburu"

Shizuka memerah.

"Bu-bukan begitu. Bukankah kita akan menemui Dei?, bagaimana kalau sekarang. Meet and Greetnya akan ditutup sebentar lagi."

"Hm benar."

Semuanya mengganguk.

...

"D-disini, tanda tanggannya"

"Ah terima kasih"

"Ya sama-sama"

Dei hanya memberikan senyumannya. Sebelumnya acara Meet and Greet telah usai, namun beberapa orang ingin meminta tanda tangantanga dan berfoto dengannya, dan senang hati ia melayaninya.

"Siapa lagi?"

Tanyanya selembut mungkin.

"Ah Naruto. hei Naruto kenapa kau bersembunyi dibelakangku?"

Tanya Shino. Karena pakaian tebalnya Shino pas menjadi tempat persembunyian Naruto.

"Naruto?"

Beo Dei.

"A-ah haha... Ha-hay"

Sapa Naruto grogi, bagaimanapun identitasnya bisa saja terbongkar nantinya. Ia berpura-pura tidak mengenal Dei. Lain Naruto lain lagi Dei, Dei nampak terkejut dan..

"Hhuuaa! Naru!"

"E-eh?"

Semua yang ada disana mememik melihat Dei yang sudah memeluk Naruto sambil sesengukkan.

"Err- Neesan, bisakah kau lepaskan pelukanmu? Nanti identitasku terbongkar"

Bisik pelan Naruto ditelinga Dei.

"Eh? Ma-maaf haha"

Dei melepas pelukannya dan kembali duduk dibangku.

"Ada hubungan apa kalian?"

Suara Shizuka tampak datar. Naruto tampak gugup ditanya seperti itu, dalam hati ia berdoa agar Nee-Sannya itu memiliki jawaban yang cukup logis.

"Ah kami .. Etto.. Ka-kami adalah mantan pacar, ya mantan pacar!. Benarkan Naru?"

Naruto sweetdrop mendengar jawaban Neesan nya itu. Dengam gugup ia menjawab

"Y-ya"

"Wow! Aku tidak menyangka kalian pernah berpacaran. Kalau boleh tau kenapa kalian putus?"

Dua ratu gosib tampak antusias bertanya. Yang lain juga penasaran.

"Du-dulu Naru menghianatiku dengan ber-berselingkuh. Ia berselingkuh bukan hanya dengan satu wanita saja, tapi banyak sekali. Mulai dari orang yang umurnya 5-10 tahun tua darinya hingga anak-anak loli berumur 9-13 tahun"

Inilah acting artis papan atas, Dei mengatakannya denga mimik sendu dan tersakiti.

'Hiks.. Mungkin aku akan dicap playboy dan lolicon hiks..' batin Naruto nista mendengar perkataan Neesannya tersebut.

"Ta-tapi aku tetap menunggu Naru sampai sekarang. Naru maukah kau kembali padaku?"

'Hehe kita lihat reaksinya' batin Dei tertawa geli mengerjai Naruto.

"A-ah.. Ano.."

'Apa dia gila?' pikir Naruto.

"Stop! Naruto-kun sekarang milikku! Kau tidak berhak memilikinya lagi!"

Shizuka berkata keras lalu menyeret Naruto keluar.

"Ha?"

Yang lain hanya bengong, setau mereka Shizuka dan Naruto tidak memiliki hubungan khsusus. Dei tentu kaget, bukannya apa tapi, baru kali ini ia mengetahui kalau Naruto sudah memiliki pacar. Dalam hati ia tersenyum.

"Eh Sakura?/Ino?"

Kaget Shika dan Sasuke karena tunangan mereka sudah raib(?) entah kemana.

" err- kalau begitu kami permisi Dei-San"

Ucap Shino keluar diikuti Shika dan Sasuke. Sedangkan Kiba dan Hinata sudah raib juga tadi.

...

"Ino! Kemana perginya mobil mereka?"

Tanya Sakura ke Ino yang sedang menyetir.

"Entahlah, aku kehilangan mereka"

...

"Sasuke, mana mobilmu?"

"Mungkin dibawa Nee-San"

Jawab Sasuke

"Mobilmu Shika?"

"Dibawa Ino dan Sakura"

"Shino, boleh kami menum-"

Buum! Bumm!

"-pang"

Krik.. Krik..

"Sialan kau Shino!"

Teriak mereka berdua karena Shino dengan ketidak peri-kawan-annya meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ah sial!, Shika, apa kau bawa uang untuk naik Taxi?"

"Tidak. Kau?"

"Tidak juga."

Keduanya terdiam. Nampaknya perjalanan malam ini akan panjang.

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

...

"He-hei Shizuka, bisakah kau pelankan sedikit mobilnya?"

Jujur Naruto cukup takut dengan cara mengemudi Shizuka yang sedang ugal-ugalan. Shizuka tidak menjawab, yang ada ia semakin melajukan mobilnya.

'Kami-Sama hiks.. Aku masih perjaka' batinnya yang tidak ada hubunggannya dengan saat ini.

"Shizuka.."

"Hei Shizuka.."

"Shizu- Hei! Ap-apa yang kaulakukan ha?"

Shizuka diam. Ia malah menatap Naruto yang telah didorongnya hingga Naruto berada didibawahnya.

Cup!

Shizuka melumat pelan bibir Naruto.

"Kau memang bodoh ya heh, langsung saja. Aku mencintaimu, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

"A-aku.."

Naruto bimbang, ini terlalu mendadak menurutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung~**

.

.

.

.

 **Please Reviews!.**

 **Maaf belum balas Reviews para Readers semua.**


End file.
